The invention proposes applying ultrasound waves to surgical examination and treatment of anatomic anomaly targets within a body through the skin; and provides a system of apparatus which combines the three functions of localizing a target structure in the zone to be treated; of treating with elastic shock waves in a well controlled way in a well defined restricted region within this zone; and simultaneously checking the progressive results of the treatment with ultrasound during treatment.